It Was Your Laugh
by outlook
Summary: Evelyn is your average girl. She's never had a boyfriend, never been on a date, never been kissed, and has a psycho guy after her. Life's alright until she begins to notice Embry. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I was in the school's library with my best friend Kim. She is such a dork when it comes to school, something I'm not. We were in the history section looking for a book she needed about some cocky emperor from god knows when. I was sitting in the gray rugged floor Indian style, while Kim was still scanning around trying to find the books she needed.

I sighed, "Kim! This is the worst kind of torture treatment ever! I can't believe you made me come here."

She just chuckled. "Evey, I didn't make you come. I informed you that I was coming here. You just decided to come and follow me."

Okay. She has a point right there, but still. How many books does she need on this guy? I mean, c'mon, she already has six books.

"Well, if I didn't come with you, who was going to help you carry all those books?"

"Jared."

I stayed silent. She and Jared have been going out for the past four months. This might sound so childish to you, but I get jealous. I know what you're thinking 'oh, she's just jealous because she doesn't have a boyfriend' well, you're wrong. I get jealous because he takes away the now little quality time I have with her. Kim-being the smart girl she is- figured this all out on her own for the two weeks she was dating Jared. I would not talk to her, I would ignore her calls, I wouldn't sit by her, and most of all I would pretend that she wasn't even there.

This one Saturday (it was raining) I was still in my pajamas, watching TV with Corn Pops when the doorbell rang. I answered and there was little Kim, soaked to the bone, gasping for air. I freaked, I let her in, covered her up with like seven blankets trying to not get her sick. I gave her some hot chocolate and sat by her.

She took a sip of it and turned to look at me. I immediately looked down, observing the small little swirls around the couch. "Evelyn, look at me." I didn't look up. My eyes were stinging with tears. "Evey, please, I really want us to talk." She cupped my face and made me look at her. Tears were coming out of my eyes. Kim gasped. "Evey! Tell me what's wrong please!"

I wiped my tears and looked down to the little swirls again. "You and that boyfriend of yours," I whispered. "Jared?" she sounded heartbroken when she said this, "Do you…do you hate him?"

"It's not that I hate him, he's just so….so…..ugh, he's just so annoying!" At my little outburst, Kim couldn't help but giggle and I just smiled. I missed my best friend so much.

"Annoying how?" I looked at her and saw her smiling.

I missed our little arguments.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, for starters, he's too freakishly tall along with his huge burly friends," she smiled, "Second, he won't leave you alone! Seriously, have you even thought about putting a restraining order against him?" She burst out laughing, "And lastly, I feel like he's taking you away from me forever and we won't be able to hang out anymore," I sighed.

"Evelyn, he won't ever take me away from you." I grumbled something incoherent, not agreeing with her. "Evelyn seriously, he won't." I gave her a disbelieving look. She ran a hand through her now wet hair and sighed. "Evey, I am absolutely sure he won't do that. He thinks that you hate him and are taking it out on me. He's scared that you won't come around to accept him and that's killing him."

"Psh…yeah right. What does he want? My approval?" I retorted.

I was only met with silence. My eyes widened. "No way! Are you serious?" Kim just nodded her head. I let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine." She beamed at me and said, "Great! So the three of us could hang out this afternoon!" My eyes bulged out of its sockets, "The three of us? No way, why?" "He wants to get to know you, Evey, and I really want him to also. So please come, please?"

So we all went out for ice cream and I guess Jared is nice enough. He did ask questions about me and I asked the same to him. So we do get along alright. But I did make my point clear to him that if he ever hurt Kim, I would totally kick his ass not caring that he was a foot taller than me.

So back again in the library I looked at Kim. "Damn, I forgot about grizzly bear for a second."

She laughed. "Okay, I have all the books I need, now we can go." In total, she checked out ten books.

We got in my car and headed towards her house. But surprise, surprise. Guess who we found waiting by her doorstep? Huh? What'd you say? Oh! Did you say Grizzly Bear Man? Yup you are absolutely right.

I turned towards Kim and said, "Well, here's your stop." I honked at Jared and made a gesture to tell him to come over.

"Hey girls." He said in his deep husky voice.

"'Sup."

"Hi," said Kim. I looked back and forth between those two kids. It was kind of sick, both of them gawking at each other. "AHEM."

They both flinched and backed off when they heard me. I just smiled and told Jared to carry Kim's books.

After that, I went on home. I was thinking about my date tonight. A guy from third period just asked me out and I told him I would go. It's sad really; I don't even know that guy's name-but I think it's Gabriel or something, I don't know I wasn't paying attention. I only agreed because he asked in front of class, I didn't want to be mean and turn him down with all those kids looking at us.

Maybe I should just cancel and say I don't feel well because I got caught in the rain.

I think I'll go with that.

* * *

On Monday, I drove to school. For some odd reason, I felt sad. Well, I've been feeling sad my whole weekend. I wasn't able to hang out with Kim because she was with Jared, and I canceled on my date. Maybe I shouldn't have. I mean, it could have been the perfect opportunity to finally have a boyfriend.

You see, I've never been in a relationship before. It's not that I'm ugly-because I'm not. Sure, I'm short, but I didn't care. 5"4 is average height anyways. I had very dark brown eyes that they almost looked black and very beautiful black wavy hair. I take pride in my hair probably because I'm the only girl that has it wavy. All girls either have it too short, long, straight, or just down right curly. I don't break out and I work out. I'm not skinny, but I'm not fat either. I am in between. So, you see? I'm not ugly. I'm not stupid either. I have a 4.4 GPA. I'm smarter that Kim. She has a 3.9 GPA. Just because I have a good GPA doesn't mean I like doing work. I'm not that much of a dork. I'm a Procrastinator- I have been all my life. I like doing things on the last minute because I feel that I do better by doing so.

My father even asks why I haven't been on a date- I just tell him that I'm waiting for the right guy, that's all. My mother tells me that maybe I should go to Kim and ask if I could meet Jared's friends- maybe I could find a guy as nice as him.

I shuddered at the suggestion. Why would I do that? C'mon, his friends are huge and standing next to them makes me feel like I should be part of the movie Snow White and be one of the seven dwarfs.

I sighed and parked my car in the student's parking lot. I got out of the car and was startled by a loud _guffawing_ noise. I don't even know what the hell 'guffawing' means, but that was the word that came up in my mind to describe it. I turned around and saw that it was just _the cult. _It included the infamous Jared, the angry troll Paul, the formal Jacob, the animated Quil, and the hysterical, wild, bold, cocky, and arrogant Embry.

I did a double take and looked at Embry again. Hot damn. When did he get so good looking? He had on a tight well fitted black shirt that revealed to me that he works out a lot. He had a great pair of jeans to go with the shirt; dark, loose, but it still was well fitted. I walked a little further, hoping I would get a better glimpse at his behind.

Ladies, shut up. Don't pretend like you don't do that when you see a hot guy.

Anyways. It was perfect also. I looked back at his chest and slowly to his face. Even though I was far away, I could still tell he was handsome. I loved his hair- not too short, not too long, just right.

I bit my lower lip. I had to stop myself from waltzing over there and kiss him. Embry was something I would definitely not mind eating every single day.

Holy Crap. What am I saying? It's Embry! I shouldn't be thinking like this! Oh, who am I kidding? It would be a sin to not be feeling the way I am feeling right now.

Then I heard his laugh-or guffawing. It was….something. I think I just have to get used to his laugh.

They were all laughing at something and that was when I noticed Kim was standing next to Jared.

See? That's how incredibly huge they are if they can hide a person.

I sighed, turned back around and went inside the building. I was heading towards my locker when Gabriel, the guy that I canceled on, was standing next to it. I was now apprehensive. Gabriel can be a gentleman, but can also be an asshole if you push him over the edge.

I sauntered towards my locker and chose to ignore him.

Big Mistake.

He took a hold of my wrist and made me drop my pencil case back in the locker. "Why did you cancel on me?" He sneered so that no one else can hear.

"I told you, I got caught in the rain. Now let go of me!" I hissed.

"Caught in the rain my ass. I saw you in your car." Shit. Now I'm in a mess.

"So you were spying on me?!"

He smirked. "No princess, just looking after you."

"Whatever." I pulled my wrist back and began to get the things I needed for class.

Gabriel still stayed.

"You know, you're different from other girls Evelyn."

"Shut up and leave me alone."

I closed my locker and began to walk away.

Gabriel followed me.

He grabbed my hand too tightly and whispered in my ear, "Starting today, you're mine."

I pushed him away. "Excuse me? I'm not a fucking object. So don't claim me as yours." I said this pretty loud that Kim, Jared, Embry and their friends were able to hear once they entered the building.

He pushed me back into some lockers, and I must say that hurt like hell. "Evelyn?" I heard Kim say as she began to walk towards us with Jared hot on her tail. Gabriel growled but said, "Sorry, we were just having a little lover's quarrel."

Embry seized him and said, "Quarrel my ass. It still gives you no right to push her into the lockers."

Oh.

My.

Lord.

Embry stood up for me. I think I'm going to faint. _No! Snap out of it Evey! You can not do that here! Just run away!_

I was about to make my escape when Gabriel grabbed a hold to my wrist roughly again. I turned to him and spit in his face. "You bitch!"

He lifts his hand and I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He doubled over to the floor. I kicked him again on his legs. "Asshole." And with that I left.

Kim was following me since we have the first three classes together.

"Evey! Evey, slow down!"

I waited for her to catch up. She put a hand on my shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

I told her everything. She nodded in agreement. "But how can he just do that to you? It was just one date that you canceled on him. I wonder what's his problem."

"Honestly, I don't really care. He's a freak and never again am I accepting a date from here on out."

Her eyes widened at that. "What? Evey, guys won't do that to you again. Trust me they won't."

Of course not. Embry would never do that. He's a saint.

Damnit! I can't believe it! I'm thinking like a little school girl.

"Evelyn….Evelyn!" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Kim. She gave me a weird look and took a hold of my hand. "C'mon. Girls Bathroom-we need some girl talk."

I felt my blush creeping on and I was trying to stop it.

"Wait! Kim no! We have class!"

"Evey don't be stupid we still have 25 minutes."

Geez, the fight only lasted for five minutes?

We went in and she checked if anyone else was in the stalls. Once it was all clear, she faced me and asked, "Who's the boy?"

I sucked my teeth trying to act all cool, "Please, there is no boy."

"Liar."

"Really. Why would I lie about a guy?"

"Because you don't want me to know and it might sound embarrassing."

Damn. Kim really does know me. I checked the bathroom to see if it were empty again and I faced back at Kim.

"Ok, Kim?"

"Yes," she said with such eagerness.

I closed my eyes, "I do like a guy."

"Do you like like him?"

"I have no idea but he just looks so heavenly that it's not even funny."

I felt her fingers around my eyes and was shocked that she pulled up my eye lids just to make me look at her. "Spill!! Who is it?!"

"What I'm about to say Kimberly does not leave this bathroom."

"Geez, you have that serious look on your face and you called me Kimberly. Damn! Tell me who is it!"

"This is between you, me, and the godforsaken bathroom, that means you can not tell Jared at all."

"I can't tell Jared?"

I shook my head 'no', "Not even Jared."

"But what if he tries to make me tell him?"

Now I raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean if he tries to make you tell him?"

"You know, what if we're in the middle of making out and he tries to make me tell him, and since I'll be so intoxicated by what we were doing, I spill out the beans?"

"What?! C'mon Kim, I'm your best friend and Best friends come before boyfriends. You have to promise not to tell him, okay?"

"I won't promise that but I will promise to try my utmost hardest to not tell him, is that good enough?"

I was skeptical about this but I gave in, "Fine."

"So? Who's the guy?"

I took in a deep breath. "StupidEmbryCall. Now Let's go to class I think we're late."

Her eyes widened. "E-Em-Embry Call?"

I nodded.

She stayed silent and then asked, "For how long have you liked him Evey?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Today in the morning."

She was still quiet. I was getting scared. Does she not want me to like him? Is he bad news? Is he a bad person?

The door opened and in came a few girls taking out loads of makeup in front of the mirrors.

Kim signaled for us to go and we left.

During our walk to class she shocked me by saying, "You never gave him attention before. Why are you now interested?"

I scoffed, "The way you're telling me makes it sound that you think I'm shallow."

"No, no, of course not. I'm just curious."

I contemplated on her question. What did make me notice him? Even though I've known him and the rest of the guys since we were in Kindergarten, I've never really talked to him before though. He probably doesn't even know my name. I was about to say I don't know when I heard that guffawing noise again. Duh! Now I remember it was his…

" Laugh. It was his laugh."

Kim smiled, "What do you mean his laugh?"

"Well, I wouldn't have noticed him if I didn't hear him laugh. His laugh is loud and—"

"Annoying." Kim and I turned around and saw Jared with Paul.

I gave Kim a look reminder her not to tell Jared. She nodded. Jared began to walk beside Kim and Paul beside me.

"I saw the whole thing with Gabriel. Nice kick," I looked at Paul. He was complimenting something I did? Wow, I thought I would never see the day.

"Thanks, but that would have worked with every guy on the planet."

Paul just smirked. "So, Jared and I heard what you and Kim were talking about. You interested in Embry now, huh?"

Lord, why? Why them of all people to overhear?

"It's true. She told me today also." I looked at Kim. I was hyperventilating by this point.

"Kim! You promised!"

She smiled. "You told me not to tell Jared, but you never said anything about Paul."

God, when this girl finds an opening she goes for it.

I huffed. "Whatever."

Paul was laughing now, "So you're serious? Damn, just wait 'til Embry hears of this!"

I was horrified. "Paul! Out of the goodness of your itty bitty heart, please don't tell him!"

"Don't tell who?" I turn around and see Jacob with Quil. God, what's up with all of them showing up?

We were all in class by now and these guys decided to sit by Kim and I in the back of the class. Paul took the opportunity and said, "She has a thing for Embry."

You know what. I take back the semi-nice thing I said about Paul. He is a jerk.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, "Really? Evey likes Embry? Aw, my little Evelyn finally has her first crush." He began to ruffle my hair when I smacked his hand away.

"Stop it!"

"Guys, chill, don't act like that." It was Jared's turn to talk. I sighed, "Thank you Jared."

"No problem, I'm just telling them this because we have to find a way to tell Embry. It really involves a lot of concentration when we break the news to him." The guys began to laugh.

I gaped at Jared. Of all these guys, I can't believe he just said that.

Quil patted my shoulder, "No worries Evey, we'll put in a good word for you with Embry. We'll tell Embry how good you are for him."

"Tell me what again?" Everyone was quiet. I was red. I could just feel his gaze on me. God, it's now or never. I slowly turned my head and looked at him, he was staring back down at me and that was when I lost it.

I felt _moved._ I know, it sounds so cliché but it's true. Embry looked like he was in a trance as well. He had deep chocolate brown eyes. And I saw his face. He was….no words can describe him.

Uh, Oh.

I have that feeling again. I want to kiss him and be there for him and love him til the end of time. I want to go through everything with him. I am deeply in love with-

"Embry! Evelyn!"

We both turned around when we heard Quil call our names. Everyone looked at us shocked. Kim was smiling. I don't know why she's smiling, but it's freaking me out. I heard a coughing noise and turned to Embry. He was shaking a little. As soon as the teacher came in he raised his hand.

Ms. Lake looked at Embry, "Yes Mr. Call?"

"Um, I don't feel well, may I go to the bathroom?"

She sighed, "Fine, go, but hurry!"

Jared and Jacob followed him. Ms. Lake didn't even have a chance to tell them to sit down.

I turned towards Kim. "What the hell just happened?"

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. And why the hell did he have to leave? Am I disgusting or something?"

"It ain't that," Quil butt in. "He's been feeling sick for a while. You have nothing to worry about Evey."

I really wanted to believe Quil, I really did. But I can't help but feel depressed. I felt rejected when he announced he wanted to leave.

"Alright! Let's go on with today's Lesson!" I drowned out all my senses. I hoped Quil was right and I hoped Embry was okay.

* * *

It was time for lunch and I was about to have a meltdown. Embry is in all of my classes, but since this morning, he hasn't been back. Jacob and Jared showed up for Spanish Class though. I went by my locker and saw Gabriel there. Good Lord, I did not want to deal with him again. I turned around and began to walk the other way.

"Evelyn!"

Faster.

"Evelyn! Wait up!"

Faster, faster!

"Damnit, Evelyn, hold up!"

Screw it! I'm sprinting!

I was heading towards the cafeteria when I bumped into a wall and fell right on my ass. "Ow!"

"Watch where you're going next time." I looked up and saw Paul. I quickly got up and was about to go in and heard Gabriel's yell, "EVELYN!!"

Paul heard and motioned for me to go in. "Go, I'll deal with this punk." I obliged.

I went in and saw Kim sitting with Jared, Jacob and Quil. I quickly walked towards them. Kim smiled when she saw me. "Hey!" I plumped myself on one of the red chairs and breathed in deeply. I was fanning myself and Jared asked, "You okay? You look like you ran a marathon."

"I-I'm alright, just calming myself down."

Jacob looked concerned, "What happened?"

I looked at him and said, "Gabriel."

Kim panicked. "Did he hurt you? Was he going to molest you? Was he gonna drug you?"

I waved my hand diminishing those ideas. "No, no. I ran away but he was following. Paul's taking care of him right now."

Quil looked straight ahead of me and said, "Not anymore, look."

I turned around and saw Paul coming in with Embry. Embry had his jaw clenched and looked really pissed off. Paul looked satisfied; I guess he was itching for a fight. They came by us. Embry sat next to me and Paul sat next to Quil.

"Evelyn,"

I turned towards Embry. He looked happy to see me. "Evelyn, sorry about this morning. I was just feeling sick, that's all."

I tried playing it cool. "Yeah, it's alright, no need to tell me."

He smirked at this. "Really? I heard you were worried about me."

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?"

"Paul."

Damn.

"Well, I was worried because you just left all of a sudden."

"Really?" Embry sounded like he was enjoying this.

"Y-yeah. That's all."

He started to get a little closer to my face. "Are you sure?" He whispred.

My heart just couldn't take it.

I, Evelyn Sonia Velazquez, fainted in front of Embry Call.

Could life get any worse?

**Hey!! I'm back! Sorry for the absence but I was on major writer's block. School was a bitch too. I'm getting ideas for my other stories now. So hopefully I'll be able to upload new chapters if this story doesn't take up my time. It's good to be back guys, I hope you review!**

**--outlook.**


	2. In Good Time

If I were still a little girl and in the third grade, I would have been crying. But since I am a big girl now- I took it all like a woman. I didn't mind the teasing much after I awoke in the nurse's office because I reminded Kim about what she did when she first met up with Jared.

Yeah, that definitely shut her up.

But I can't say the same for the rest of the guys. Now they all know my true feelings for Embry and it all happened too fast! Jared can't help but laugh his ass off; Paul just loves trying to aggravate me even more that (I swear to God) am shocked that he is 18 years old. Quil and Jacob are a tag team- when they see me in the halls they mimic everything that had happened, Jacob being Embry and Quil being me.

I took all that in- and trust me, it takes a strong and mature person to handle all of that. So I did the most logical thing that crossed my mind.

I just stuck out my tongue.

They are lucky that I didn't lash out on them.

For Embry, well let's just say we didn't see a lot of each other. I think he was avoiding me after that fiasco. Seriously, I would avoid that person too if they fainted in front of me in front of the whole senior class.

So yeah, and that means Gabriel saw the whole thing too.

So I dug myself in a deeper hole.

"Evelyn!"

This has been happening everyday.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Every time we go for our next classes.

"C'mon! I know you can hear me!"

He won't give up!! He still wants to go out with me when it has been what? 5 months since I canceled that date with him.

It has been 5 months since the 'incident'.

And it has been 5 whole, long, sad months since I have last seen Embry.

I know what you're thinking- "how can you not see Embry? You live in the smallest town on the face of the earth."

And trust me, I know that. I am surprised that I have not seen him as well.

"Got ya."

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice Gabriel walk up to me and grab me by the elbow.

He looked like a predator that was excited now that he finally caught his prey, while I looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

And as soon as he caught me he was pushed off. "Fuck off," said the deep voice. I looked up (literally) and saw Paul clenching his teeth and fists. I looked down at Gabriel and he simply just got up and groped my ass and quickly ran off.

I was shocked. Paul was left stunned. Neither of us expected the guy to go that low. "I'll punch that fucker's face in for ya. I could break his hands if you want too," Paul suggested. I turned to him and replied, "That's okay. I don't want you to get into trouble."

Paul didn't seem to like my response because he growled.

After hanging out with the guys, we all clicked immediately. They were all like my best friends/ big brothers. I am an only child so I loved having them around because I felt that family bond with them. They are also very protective of me and Kim. Especially me. They say that I am still too innocent and naïve and that I needed them. Paul seemed to really like the big brother role because he took it seriously, too seriously.

So that's why he growled. "Whatever. Just expect to be hanging out with us a lot more than usual."

I was confused, "Why?"

"Are you an idiot? The guy groped you! If he had done that, what if he has been sneaking into your house?"

"EW!"

"Exactly, and he might know that your parents are hardly ever home because of their jobs."

"Ok, ok! I get it!"

Now he seemed a bit calm. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Wanna go to the bonfire with us? Kim's going and Billy will be there to tell us his stories."

I smiled at that, "Sure. It's been ages since I've last seen Billy. He's hardly ever out of the house."

And with that, he walked me to my class and told me to wait there for him after so that he can take me to his house.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"C'mon! Just pick an outfit already!" yelled Paul.

"Jeez, you're worse than Kim, you know that?" I yelled at him from my room. I told Paul that we should stop my house first so that I could change.

"Whatever."

I finally came out of the room and was dressed with dark blue/black skinny jeans with a purple deep V-neck shirt. I put on some light purple eye shadow, clear gloss, and had my hair down and wavier than usual. "Ok, I'm ready."

As soon as he saw me, he growled and pointed towards the direction of my room, "Change. Now."

"No."

"Evelyn.."

"I said no. I like what I'm wearing."

He sighed and just barked at me to get into the car, which I complied.

As soon as we got to the beach, Kim came running up to me and pulled me towards her, "You look absolutely gorgeous. Are we dressed up to impress someone? Hm?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I began to blush a bit. "No, I just wanted to look nice."

Kim looked skeptical, "Hm, right, that's what they all say."

"Kim!"

She just laughed, "Just kidding! Jeez don't have a cow!"

She took me with her and we listened to Billy's stories. I was a little sad that Embry wasn't there.

And Sam Uley noticed as well.

Up till now, I have never met him in person. The guys do talk about him sometimes and Kim knows him too.

I'll be honest and frank with you- Sam is pretty scary up close and in person. If his looks could kill, he would have killed so many people in this little town. I was surprised when Kim told me that he was engaged with Emily since she is a nice woman.

Well, I guess what they say is true, opposites really do attract.

But anyways, Sam noticed my expression and asked me what's wrong. The elders and all the guys were watching me.

"um…"

"She's just admiring the scenery Sam. Give the girl a break." I was happy that Jacob stood up for me. Sam gave Jacob a haughty look and glanced at me again. "She's not supposed to be here."

Well, now that hurt.

Emily looked furious, "Sam!"

Sam gave her an apologetic look and one of the elders spoke up as soon as he was about to say something to her, "He is right. She is not supposed to be here. Not until the time is right."

Now I was definitely confused and getting freaked out, "Time for what?"

Billy smiled at me and said, "Do not worry, he will tell you in good time."

"He?"

"Paul, take her home." Sam has this way of speaking that I guess made him sound like he had authority over everyone.

Paul got up. "C'mon, I'll take ya home Evey."

And I left the bonfire.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Our drive home was very short and we were still sitting in his car parked in the drive way of my house.

"Paul what does he mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not the one to have to tell you."

"Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said, but what do you mean by it?"

He looked hesitant trying to explain himself, "Well, let's just say that I'm not chosen or fit to tell you."

"Is it a big secret or something?"

"Uh, you could say that."

"Then why won't you tell me?" Now I was hurt, I thought Paul and I got along pretty well.

"Evey, you don't know how hard it is not to tell you, you're like my sister and it sucks keeping things away from you, but I cannot tell you."

"Whatever." I got out of the car and slammed the door to my house. I am glad that my parents are hardly ever home; they are usually out of the state working on their 'business projects' they like to call it.

I went to my room and changed into my dark blue tank top and tight black mini shorts. I went to bed and slept through the whole night with a nightmare.

_"Get out of here!" I heard the guy yell at me. He was a tall man and I had to look up to him to talk to him. "No! Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here!" I shouted back at him. We were in a forest and I felt like we were being watched. "You have to leave," he spoke again; "You might get hurt!" _

_"Well, I don't care! I am not leaving you here with that thing out there! I am coming with you whether you like it or not!"_

_"If you come with me you could die!"_

_"I. DON'T. CARE!"_

_"Just go awa…" before he could finish, he was pushed toward a tree with great force that the tree itself split in half._

_My breath quickened, and my heart was pounding so hard, I heard a ringing in my ears._

_"My dear, you really should have listened to him," the voice sounded so mesmerizing and so cold at the same time. I turned towards him and was shocked by what I saw. I began to scream._

And since then I have not been sleeping well. I dream of it every night and I am getting sick of it. I try to hide it from my friends because I do not want them to worry. I still talk to everyone and I forgave Paul for not wanting to tell me. He seemed relieved by that. We were all sitting at the lunch table outside by a big oak tree when I heard someone whistling from behind me.

We all turned and saw Embry smiling and waving to us like nothing happened.

"Hey! What's up?!" The guys immediately ran toward him and began chatting, punching, and doing whatever all guys do when they are together. I looked at Kim for some sort of explanation.

"Hey," she said, "he's always been here. He just hasn't been hanging out with us, that's all."

"Why?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and looked down, "I don't know."

She knew. But she wouldn't tell me.

I looked back to where all the guys were at and they all seemed happy again. I smiled a bit-the guys were happy to have their friend back.

I was happy he was back too.

Embry then turned to face me and our eyes locked. I bit my lower lip to keep myself from blushing; I do not want a repeat about what happened five months ago.

And then he smiled at me and held is arms wide open in front of me. "Aren't you gonna hug me?"

I smiled wider this time and replied, "I don't know. Do you deserve one?"

"I think I do, since I haven't seen you in so long."

I went up to him and gave him a hug.

I have never felt so whole in my life before.

I was happy.

But the moment was quickly ruined when Embry and I heard the sound of "aww's" coming from Jacob and Quil. Jacob began to say, "Oh Evelyn! I missed you so much! Without you my life has been completely boring and lame! Please, my love, may I get…."

"Yes Embry?" Quil asked trying very hard to sound like me.

"May I get….."

"Yes Embry?!"

"A HUG?! My darling, please?"

"OH! EMBRY! I thought you would never ask!"

And those idiots hugged each other while laughing along with the rest of the group.

"Ha, ha. Very funny guys," I said.

Embry on the other hand clapped, and said "Whatever, guys. That was just stupid, but I did enjoy your acting skills- or lack there of."

Everyone was having a great time and I just noticed that ever since I hugged Embry, he had an arm wrapped around my waist the entire time.

**I finally updated.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please R&R!**

**-----outlook**


	3. Big Guy

I was munching on some chocolate chip cookies that I made all the guys from the cult get for me. "Hey, these are actually pretty good."

"Really? I want to try some." Kim put her hand in the bag and took one out. She scrutinized it at first and then bit into it. "Yup, these are good."

"Well, are you gonna help us or not? This huge history test is in two days and I haven't learned a thing!" exclaimed Jacob.

I sneered at him for disrupting my cookie eating. "Well, who's fault is that?"

"C'mon girls! You guys promised to help us remember?" I looked at Quil and he definitely looked scared of even thinking about the test.

Kim just glanced at me and said, "We can try going over the text book and try to get as much studying done as soon as possible with them. What do you think?"

I was still munching on my cookies and said, "It's hopeless. It won't help them at all."

Paul and Jared groaned. Embry sighed, and Jacob and Quil looked at each other with terror in their eyes.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I heard Jared ask Kim, but Kim sighed too and looked at me.

I was angry at the guys. Who is stupid enough to slack off on a major test that is coming in for a few days? Ok, I know I procrastinate a lot, but not even I am that stupid.

I growled. "Well, you guys are gonna have to put all nighters then."

"Aww, but babe, I need my beauty rest!" Embry said. He has taken up to calling me Babe lately even though we were not even going out. We hung out a lot more but we were not even dating.

But hey, I don't mind.

"Well, too bad."

Embry looked at me in shock, "So you want me to look ugly?"

I shrugged nonchalantly at him, "Like I said, it's your guys fault for not studying before in the first place."

Now even he groaned. "I'm screwed for this test!" yelled Paul.

All the guys were panicking and getting frustrated. I actually found it quite amusing. "Jeez, guys don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Evey, how can you just say that?" Quil retorted, "You studied so you have nothing to worry about, but we didn't!"

"I knew you guys weren't going to study in the first place. I call it a sixth sense when it comes to you guys- it's like a mother's intuition with her kids kind of thing, ya know?"

I looked through my book bag and pulled out five 5 paged packets about everything we had to know for the test. I gave one for each of the guys.

A study guide I made for the test.

They had nothing to worry about, but I loved making them squirm.

Quil gasped, Jacob, along with Jared cried for joy and Paul looked relieved. Embry just smiled at me.

"Evey, you're such a bitch," I heard Paul say. I knew that he did not mean it literally, besides, I could hear the humor in his voice when he said it, so I just laughed along with him. Embry, for some reason, did not find it in the least bit funny because he started to shake a bit, clenched his fists, and said, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Everyone was struck dumb. I have never ever heard him sound so menacing and scary.

But you want to know something weird when it happened? Well, all the guys seemed like they knew his reaction was bound to happen sooner or later, even Kim seemed to know. Jacob went by him and began to persuade Embry not to beat Paul.

Embry beat Paul? Yeah, definitely unheard of.

"Hey, it was just a joke. Even she laughed," Paul was getting irritated with Embry's reaction.

And honestly so did I.

"Embry," But I was cut off.

"Evelyn not now. I'm gonna kill this bastard."

I growled, "But Em,"

"Evelyn, seriously be quiet."

I huffed, "Embry just chill out,"

"Evelyn! Shut the hell up!"

And I blew, "DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!"

I was seeing red, and apparently so was Embry because he was shaking even more profusely than before.

He turned towards me and I had to crane my neck just to see him. "He called you a bitch!"

"And I fucking laughed! So what?"

The response I received was a growl. "Whatever. I'm leaving." He walked briskly out of the house leaving me angry, confused, and hurt. I turned towards all of them and asked, "What the hell just happened?!"

No one responded.

A few seconds later we heard a loud howl that came pretty close to my house.

I looked out the window in the living room and saw in the dark, behind a few trees, a huge creature. As soon as I saw the creature, it left in a blink of an eye. I was surprised, shocked, and scared. "Dios y todos los santos en el cielo, what the hell was that?"

Everyone huddled by the window. "What did you see?" asked Jacob.

I opened my mouth and closed it.

"Evelyn, it's important. What did you see?" I looked at Paul and Quil and everyone else in the room. "Nothing, nevermind. You wouldn't believe me."

Kim then took my hand. "Evey, you can tell us. We're your best friends."

I shook my head at that. "You know what? Forget about it. I think my eyes were just playing tricks on me."

"Evelyn," I turned to Jared, "What did you see?"

I was a bit hesitant to tell them. "Uh, I'm not too sure, but I thought I saw something huge, but then in a snap it was gone. I don't know what to make of that."

Every one calmed down a bit. They all looked relieved. Kim just smiled at me and said, "Maybe you did just make it up. Y'know? You were mad at Embry."

I forgot all about Embry and remembered that he left the house and went towards the woods.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Everyone jumped and looked at me. "WHAT? WHAT?" cried Quil.

"Oh my god, dios mio, please," I went and put on my coat and opened my front door. Rain, lightening and thunder filled the sky.

"EVEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I turned to Kim and said, "I was so stupid! Embry's out there! That thing could have gotten to him!"

And with that I ran out the front door and towards the woods.

The rain was horrible. I guess someone up there was pretty mad or sad, maybe both. I ran deeper into the woods, not knowing where I was going, but just running on instinct.

Something kept dragging me to get deeper into the woods.

So I kept running. When I felt that I might have gotten close to looking Embry, I began to call out his name. I got no reply. Now as I looked around my surroundings, it finally hit me how far I have gotten into the woods. I heard the sound of a tree branch snapping and looked to where the sound came from.

And there I saw it.

I wasn't seeing things. It was a creature. It looked like an oversized dog. My breath began to quicken and I moved my feet backwards. The more I stepped back, the closer it got to me. I finally hit my back with a tree trunk and just stared at the dog in front of me.

The dog growled at me.

And the damn thing barked at me too.

And I was stupid enough to say him. "Don't yell at me too."

The dog looked at me confused. I sighed and began to explain myself. "My friend yelled at me today. So I'm still pretty angry at him. Gosh, I'm going psychotic. You can't understand me, stupid dog."

The dog growled at me again. I raised an eyebrow. I was getting creeped out. "You can understand me?"

The stupid dog nodded yes.

"Dios mio y virgen santita. Please help me."

The dog cocked his head sideways and glanced at me. It bent down a bit so that it was looking directly close to me. He crouched forward slowly, so that I could get used to the idea of him being huge. He got so close to the point where I could actually touch his nose.

I made a face. "Ew. Your nose is all wet."

The dog seemed to have laughed at this and it gave me a smile. He was wagging his tail pretty fast so I guess he was happy now.

I softly smiled too. He seemed like a nice dog- but I still needed to find Embry.

"Hey," I whispered, "as much as I like, um, getting to know you a bit, I have to find my friend. He ran out of my house in a rampage. Maybe you've seen him?"

The dog ducked down. "Hey," I grabbed his huge head in my hands and pulled it up to face me, "did you eat him?"

At this the dog made a weird noise that sounded like a guffaw. I laughed along with him too. "Okay, so I guess you didn't huh?"

He rubbed his nose towards my neck. "Hm. I like you. You're a real nice dog or big wolf or whatever you are." He stuck out his long tongue and licked my face.

"Oh-ho! Sorry big guy, I think you're moving too fast for me, if you catch my drift."

He still kept licking my face and nuzzling my neck. I giggled a bit. "I wonder if Embry were here, would he be jealous."

The dog just kept nuzzling my neck. "Hey big guy," He stopped and looked at me, "do other people know about you?"

And the most amazing thing happened. He lifted his paw a bit and shook it a bit. "So-so? You mean to tell me some of them know you exist?"

He nodded his head.

"What happens if other people found out about you?"

He whimpered and covered his eyes with his paws. "Poor big guy. Don't even want to think about it huh?"

My cell phone began to ring. The dog also moved a little closer to me. I showed him my phone. "Can you wait a minute big guy? A friend of mine is calling. Hold on ok?"

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

_"Evelyn? Where are you?"_ Kim sounded like she was having a heart attack.

"I'm fine."

_"Did you ever find Embry?"_

I looked at the wolf when she mentioned Embry. I wanted to say no and tell her that I'm lost, but that would cause for everyone to look for me and they might run into big guy over here and take him away from me.

"Yes, yes I did."

_"Really? What are you guys d-"_

_"Evelyn!?"_ That was Paul.

"Yeah?"

_"You seriously found your boyfriend?"_

I blushed a bit and big guy seemed to have found this funny because he began to wag his tail harder.

"Shut up! But yes I found him."

_"Alright. Just come back and don't run off."_

"Ok."

_"Bye"_

"Bye, Paul."

As soon as I hung up I looked at big guy. "So here's the plan- you are going to be as Paul put it, my boyfriend. I didn't find Embry. God only knows where he's at and I hope he's safe, so I didn't tell them that I didn't find Embry that way they don't go looking for you. I want to keep you safe."

The response I received was a lick to my face. He got up and began to walk away. He turned around and motioned for me with his head to follow. And I did. The trees got thinner and I was able to see a few of the rez's lights. Then we got out of the woods and were by the living room window where I first saw him. I motioned for me to go on ahead. I rubbed his nose and scratched him behind the ears.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed his nose. He nuzzled my neck and backed away to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. He immediately turned. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

He nodded his head. "Can I meet you right here? Around the same time we met tonight?"

Again he nodded. I ran by him and kissed him on his nose again and whispered, "Goodnight and take care of yourself."

He licked me and ran off.

I watched him until he disappeared; then I went towards my house.

Everyone seemed to have left.

I went upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. I was still worried about Embry and where he might be. I prayed to God to keep him and my new dog friend safe as well.

**WHEW! Yeah, I didn't know how to start off my next chapter and I have started my first job ever. So yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please Review!!!!**

**--------outlook**


	4. Human

The next day at school, Kim bombarded me with questions about last night.

"Was Embry still angry?"

I was hesitant to reply. I did not want to lie to her, but I also want Big Guy to stay safe and sound. "No, we talked it all out and he apologized for being such an asshole." I smiled at the end.

"Really?"

"Yup." I wanted to avoid the next series of questions, but of course, as soon as I went in for my Literature class, Jacob, Paul, and Jared were calling me to sit in the back with them.

I acted like I did not see them and sat down two seats away from the back. "Hello Evelyn." But I wished to have sat with them; I wouldn't have to deal with Gabriel today.

"Hi," I replied, not facing him.

"Baby, what's the matter?"

I wanted to gag, but the teacher came in and quickly began to teach the class. I was actually getting into the lecture the teacher was giving out, but I was soon distracted by a paper ball hitting my head. I turned to where it came from and Jared just gave me a thumb up.

I scowled a bit not wanting to open the darn paper ball- I did not want to lie anymore today.

But my curiosity got the best of me and I just thought 'oh, what the hell' and opened it.

In Jared's horrible writing, he wrote 'Hey, Evey! Embry just told me to inform you that he wants to meet you after school by the bleachers outside. You better go, he looked serious. –Jared'

As soon as I finished reading it, the paper was taken away from my hands and Ms. Erickson said, "Evelyn, if you are going to read notes in my class at least have the trouble to read it discreetly. Now, please, why don't you read it aloud for the class?"

"Uh.."

"Oh! You do not wish to? Oh well that is fine I will read it for you," and the damned crazy old bat read it aloud. Everyone looked at me all weird, Gabriel looked pissed off, and Jared looked sorry and embarrassed.

After the bell rang, everyone ran out of the class and the whispers began through out the school-

'_Oh my God! Did you hear that Evelyn is going out with Embry?' _

'_Why is Embry going out with that bitch? She's weird as hell!' _

'_They might break up because he wants to meet her by the bleachers.' _

'_OMG! They're gonna break up!'_

I walked towards my locker and heard the sounds of heavy footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Jared and Jacob walking towards me. As soon as I reached my locker the apologies started.

"Sorry-"

"Whatever."

Jacob gave me a confused look, "Whats-" but I cut him off.

"Everyone thinks we're dating."

Jared scratched the top of his head, "Well, there's nothing wrong with that. Right?"

"Wrong answer. Everyone thinks we're dating and are going to break up."

"I don't understand why you're mad."

I slammed my locker door shut. "I do not like being the center of attention and I do not like it when people are going to talk about me behind my back and then spread ridiculous rumors."

They stayed silent and followed me to the library. "I'm gonna go save you a study room," Jacob told me. I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I texted Embry when Erickson read the note; Might as well meet him now than later after school in front of an audience."

I did not reply, but nodded my head. I waited until Jacob finished and went into the study rooms.

Jared had to leave soon because he had to meet up with Kim.

So, for the time being, it was just Jacob and I.

I was looking down at my hands and Jacob broke our silence by saying, "You told Kim that you talked to Embry last night, but you never found him."

My eyes went wide like saucers. "How- who- what do you mean?"

"C'mon Evey, Embry and I have been friends since we were kids. He tells me everything."

"Okay fine. I didn't. Are you satisfied?"

"No. Why did you lie to Kim?"

"I can't tell you."

Now he looked frustrated and with his hair all disheveled, he looked scary.

He was about to say something but was interrupted when the door opened and Embry immediately came in.

Jacob sighed and turned towards me, "Don't think that you're off the hook yet."

And he shut the door. I felt someone starring at me and found Embry looking at me as if he were trying to solve a puzzle.

"Well, I just figured something about you," Embry stated making me feel confused.

"What?"

"When you're angry you look too serious. That look does not look good on you."

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"I don't like you insulting me."

"I am not. I am just stating a fact."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm sorry about last night. I probably scared you."

"Psh! You scared me? Not even close, you just got me really angry."

"So, I heard you tried to find me after I left."

"Yup."

"How come?"

"Does it matter? I never found you anyways."

"Well……" and he paused like he was deliberating what he wanted to tell me.

"Well what?"

"You know what? Never mind. I gotta go."

"No! tell me what you were gonna say!"

"I'll tell you when I'm ready."

And with that he left the room and left me there alone.

--------------------------

I avoided Kim and all the guys today.

Well, almost all the guys.

I was heading out to my car when I was suddenly taken away by force. I looked up and saw that my kidnapper was Jacob.

Remember when you were young and you did something you knew you were not supposed to do, but you did it anyway?

And then someone found out and caught you.

It sucked, didn't it?

Well, anyways, to get out of your situation you decided to lie about it. And they or that person believed you and you were off the hook.

It felt amazing, right?

You felt invincible that day and then thought to yourself, 'what the hell! I did it once, I could do it again'. And you did and you weren't caught.

But if you did get caught, you lied about it and passed away with flying colors.

And while you were cheering around and were feeling relieved, in the inside you felt like something was trying to eat you up alive.

Yeah, that feeling is called guilt and it males you realize that everything you have done was wrong and that it is definitely going to come back and bite you in the ass.

That thing that will bite your ass will be karma, and karma is a bitch.

Every bad little thing that you do she will keep tabs on it, and then she will snicker around saying, "Oh! I'm going to get you back so soon that you'll be crying!"

I am telling you all of this because it is happening to me right now with Jacob.

That is why I hate lying.

Jacob looked angry and with Jacob angry that means something bad is in store for me.

He gave one last look around the woods and turned to face me.

"Alright, why did you lie to Kim and everyone else? Who were you really with?"

"I did not lie! I just did not say the whole truth."

"News flash Evelyn! That is called lying."

"Ugh!"

Yeah, never lie to your friends, especially if they are 6'6 compared to your 5'3 stature. Or mine, that is.

I opened and closed my mouth. My palms were clammy and I really wished I had a piece of gum to chew right now.

"And don't you dare lie to me," Jacob told me in a low growl.

"You see! That is not fair!"

"What isn't?"

"You being tall and big and scary and whatever!"

"What's that got to do with this?"

"Everything! You have that whole intimidating look and I-I don't."

"Evelyn! Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not! I am stating a fact!"

"Evelyn!"

"OK! Fine! I never did find Embry, but I found a wolf-"

"You found a wolf?"

"Well, no, the wolf found me, but oh Jake! He was huge!"

"He was huge?"

"Yes! He was abnormally huge and he had dark brown fur and had the chocolatiest eyes I have ever seen. He reminded me of Embry."

"Huh. Did he now?"

"Yes," I whispered, "Jake, he gave me comfort. Even though I did all the talking, he understood me. Jacob, would it sound weird if I told you that in his eyes were remorse? He looked so sad and so alone. I was scared of him at first. But he was kind."

"So you talked to him? Right off the bat?"

"Yeah. It was weird. I felt a pull towards him."

"A pull towards a wolf?"

I looked up at him angrily, "What's wrong with feeling that way?"

"Nothing, it's just you met a wolf just yesterday and I get the feeling that he's your world now."

"So what if he is?"

"But he's a wolf."

"I don't care!"

"He's abnormal."

"SO?!"

"What if something finds him and kills him?"

"That will never happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'll be there. He won't get hurt."

"You can't protect him."

"Yes I can!"

"You're just a human being, nothing more."

"So what? As long as he lives, I'm fine."

We stared at each other for quite some time. "You are a strange and strong girl. I'm glad he found you."

"I'm glad he found me too."

Jacob smiled. "Well, you better get home if you wanna talk to the wolf later."

I smiled too. "Thanks. You won't tell anyone right?"

"I promise."

"Ok. Bye Jake."

And then I left home.  
________________

I went out into the woods again. I am glad it was Friday. I did not have to worry about homework.

I heard a few howls and by instinct I followed them.

And there he was, standing by a few big rocks.

He saw me and bent down a little. I ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"You're so soft," I whispered.

He licked me by the ear. I chuckled, "Whoa there Big Guy! You're movin' a bit too fast for me."

He gave me a low growl.

I raised an eyebrow. "No way. Did I just get you mad?"

He then turned his head to the other side.

"Hey! C'mon look at me."

He didn't.

I went to the other side and he turned away again.

I sighed. "That's not cool."

No response.

"Please look at me?"

Silence.

"Please?"

Nothing.

"Aw! C'mon! I already had one of my friends be mad at me; I don't want you to be mad too."

His ears perked up a bit.

"Yeah you heard right. My friend got mad at me for lying. I fessed up and told him about you."

Now he was giving me his full attention.

"I know. Maybe I shouldn't have. But I know him and he would never break a promise."

"I told him that I felt a pull towards you."

His face got a bit closer to mine.

I smiled softly. "Yeah- you mean everything to me Big Guy," I laughed, "Even though we just met yesterday."

His eyes looked glossy. "I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I gotta tell ya, I am in love with someone and you remind me so much of him."

He began to whimper. He sounded so heartbroken that I began to cry softly, "Remember that guy I was searching for yesterday? I'm in love with Embry," and as soon as I said it I was gently stroking his fur. Big Guy looked at me and licked me again.

He began to back away.

And he morphed.

He was becoming smaller, less furry.

No huge ears, no tail.

He was a human being.

A human being named Embry.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I have not been able to update, but I had no internet for a while. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It took me forever to write because I was debating on if Evey should know that big guy was Embry now or in future chapters.**

**Obviously I decided on her having to know now. I hope you all enjoyed it and Please REVIEW!!!!!!! ******

**----------outlook**


	5. Fantasy vs Reality

When I was a little girl, I always thought of how cool it would be to be a superhero.

I always admired Wonder Woman- she was strong, courageous, beautiful, and smart. She had that magical rope with her all the time so that whenever she caught a villain and needed information, she would use the lasso, tie them up, and make sure he or she was telling the truth.

Wonder Woman was someone every woman wanted to be and someone every man wanted to have.

Of course, I grew up and realized that I can never be her- like Jacob said, I am only human.

Humans do not posses the ability of super strength, fly, run extremely fast like the Flash, have the latest technology like Bruce Wayne (Batman), walk through walls, are a mutant with special powers, or morph.

In reality, none of that exists.

But we all dream about it since it's the possibility of having a dream come true that makes life interesting (1).

We all wish that something out of the norm can happen to us at least once in our daily lives.

The little kid that is an all of our hearts dreams of having a superhero. Of course with superheroes comes with villains. They could be psychotic people or creepy creatures.

But a werewolf?

Those exist?

Werewolves are supposed to be bad, but why is Embry one?

Werewolves change every full moon, but why did he change?

Werewolves are savage and ugly, but why is he kind and beautiful?

I was confused and I was in shock. Embry was in front of me, nude, and all I could do was stare at his face hoping it wasn't real and that it was true.

He stared back at me and whispered my name softly.

"No," I whispered back, "you're not supposed to exist."

He stepped a bit closer, his hand was stretched out towards me. "Evey, please-"

Fear crept up from behind me and took over me. I wrapped my arms around me to stop myself from shaking. "You're supposed to be a myth, just creepy bedtime stories to scare us."

Embry inched closer to me and shook his head. "Evelyn, you know the Quileute legends-"

I was backing away from him until my back hit a tree. "Exactly, they're just legends-"

"Evelyn, please let me explain," He tried to cup my face in his hand, but I turned away with my eyes shut so that I would not look into his eyes.

"No."

He let out a heavy sigh. "Please, Evelyn, at least hear me out, you do not have to look at me."

"You don't have to explain, I know the Quileute legends."

"Then," he hesitated, "will you look at me?"

I stifled a sob. "No."

"Evelyn," he sounded like I punched him in the gut a thousand times.

"Shut up."

"Please-"

"No."

Embry was crying, I could hear the quick intakes of breathe he was taking and heard his quivering, cracked voice. "Just please-"

"No!" I ran away from him and left him there, in the woods alone.

As I was getting closer to the house, I heard the most anguish cry of a wolf.

His cry tore me into pieces.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Every Saturday morning I usually get up, still in my PJs mind you, get myself a bowl of corn pops, and go to the living room and watch re-runs of Teen Titans, but if the episodes bore me I watch re-runs of Supernatural.

But this morning I did not even bother to get out of bed. I stayed there entranced by the ceiling fan.

Was last night a dream?

Obviously it wasn't because I cried the whole night. I couldn't sleep.

For the love of God, how can anyone sleep if they find out that the person they love is a werewolf?

No one can know about this. If word got out that werewolves exist, how will the world take it?

I mean, I can barely comprehend it myself.

It is illogical and probably crazy.

But the Quileute legends explain it all. It is true.

So does that mean that there are more werewolves?

How many are there?

Who can they be?

Before Embry was the way he is now, he used to be lanky and was average height.

Of course that changed during our sophomore year. I just never noticed him until now….

During our sophomore year everyone was talking about Sam and his gang. Jared and Paul were in it.

Everyone began to change; I heard that Embry got sucked into the whole gang idea by Sam; at least that was what Jacob told me and Kim.

Then Quil got into it, I remember Jacob being pretty mad about that as well.

Jacob always told us that if Sam approached him and wanted him to join, he would hands down say 'no' and leave.

But he stayed with Sam too not long after Quil joined.

Kim was worried about him, but I was kind of angry at him for going back on his word.

I was also angry at all of them because they would all get mad if we dared to even look at them.

Then Leah, Brady, Collin, and Seth joined.

It all happened during our sophomore year. Then Kim began to date Jared in the middle of our junior year.

But how are they all connected?

Well for one, they are friends with Embry. That much was obvious.

"_C'mon Evey, Embry and I have been friends since we were kids. He tells me everything."_

Embry tells Jacob everything. Embry, Jacob, and Quil are a trio, so maybe they know Embry's secret.

And they all changed around the same time. They all got abnormally taller in just a matter of weeks and extremely well built.

When they get extremely mad, they begin to shake a little……

And they growl.

Like a wolf.

And Jared and Paul are the same. They might have not gotten along with the trio when they were younger, but they sure do now.

So they are all werewolves too.

But what about Sam?

Why was he recruiting them for his gang?

Why is he leader?

I think he knows the secret too, since he is part of the council. He also knows the legend.

Why is he leading the group?

It's not like he is the alpha of his little pack.

Or is he?

So, if Sam is the leader of a pack of wolves, he is the alpha.

I sat up straight in my bed. "He is the alpha," I whispered.

And he is engaged to Emily, does she know?

Unless….

"_Evelyn, you know the Quileute legends…."_

I threw the covers away from me and sprinted downstairs to my mother's bookcase in her office.

I found the book I needed and the word I needed to confirm my theory about Emily.

Imprint.

All wolves imprint.

With just one look of their soul mates eyes, they both feel connected and complete.

That explains Sam and Emily.

Does it also apply to Jared and Kim?

I sat on my mother's chair, logged on to her computer and went on Facebook.

Pictures of Kim and I were everywhere.

She is my best friend and she kept a secret from me.

She knew all of this, yet she still kept me in the dark.

I should have seen the signs of the guys, or better yet, I should have been suspicious all along, but I wasn't.

I hate being very dismissive.

I logged out and signed into IM.

Kim had already been on.

As soon as she saw me on, she IMed me.

**Kimberly-Lynn: **You know now, don't you?

I knew what she was talking about, but I was still too scared to come to terms with this.

**Kimberly-Lynn: **You left him alone Evelyn. How could you?

With that I snapped. How could I? How could I?! She had no right to shame me!

**Sonny-Eve: **Like you're one to talk Kim.

**Kimberly-Lynn:** Excuse me? What are you going on about?

**Sonny-Eve: **You knew all this time, but you couldn't tell me?

**Kimberly-Lynn: **Evelyn, I couldn't tell you.

**Sonny-Eve:** Why? Because of Jared? Best friends are always first than boyfriends Kim! Don't you remember? Or has Jared taken complete control over your life?

**Kimberly-Lynn: **Evelyn! Don't say such nonsense, they are all here and would like to know how you're doing.

**Sonny-Eve: **Oh, well now that is just fucking fantastic. You and I have no privacy anymore? Well then, let them all read this: GO CHEW SOME FUCKING BONE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Kimberly-Lynn: **Evelyn! Stop it, this isn't you!

**Sonny-Eve:** Oh wow, Kim, go cry me a freaking river. I don't care anymore. Did you read that Jared? You can have her now, she's all yours. I don't care anymore.

I quickly logged off. I was crying uncontrollably again. I felt an array of emotions overcome me; anger, sadness, confusion, disbelief.

All of them probably hate me right now, especially Jared. Jared might bite my head off if he ever saw me.

I quickly wiped the tears off my face and dashed toward the front door and locked it. I went everywhere around the house to lock all windows and doors.

I did not want them to bite my head off.

I was angry at them, sure, but I was mostly terrified of them.

What are they capable of doing?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the phone rang. I went in the kitchen and checked the caller ID.

It was Jared.

I began to hyperventilate.

What are they going to do to me now that I have found out their secret?

Kill me?

Panic surged right through me as quick as lightning. My heart began to pound faster than normal and I was shaking convulsively, my teeth were chattering, and I was having short of breath.

Relax, I repeated to myself over and over again, no one can hurt or touch you.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I went to the kitchen and got some of my medication that I take for emergencies if something like this ever happens.

As soon as I swallowed the pills, I began to feel drowsy instantly and I began to lose my line of vision.

I got up slowly and headed toward the living room groggily. I lay down on the couch and immediately lost consciousness.

I slept for a whole day and a half.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wish I slept the whole day today as well so that I didn't have to face the music.

As soon as I parked my car, I noticed that Kim and the rest of the guys were all looking at me. Kim with the look of betrayal, and the boys with the look of savagery. Embry looked hurt.

Of course they look savage, they are freaks.

I quickly made my way towards the school and tried to begin my daily routine.

Gabriel waiting by my locker was first.

"Hey babe, how was your weekend?"

I turned toward him and by the look of my face; he could tell it wasn't very good.

Gabriel actually winced and moved back a little. "Whoa," he whispered, "had some scary nightmares?"

"No, but I wish they were nightmares," I told him.

He began to look around and I asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

He turned to me and thought I was loosing my mind, "Looking for any of your bodyguards, by now, they would have pushed me out of your way."

And then he smiled, "I guess not today."

I was getting suspicious of his actions, "Okay, you're not harassing me. What's going on?"

"Oh. I have a girlfriend now."

I raised an eyebrow, "Yet you still call me 'babe'? Wouldn't your girlfriend get mad?"

"No. Well for now she wouldn't. Just came here to tell you that I'm not going to chase you anymore and that you're no longer mine."

This guy is clearly a psycho.

"Umm," I hesitated in replying, "okay. Great."

"Alright. Sorry for annoying you."

I forced a smile, "Hey it was alright."

And then he walked away.

So my routine is not a routine anymore.

At least my life is going to get a bit more normal.

"Evey," I turned and saw Kim. A little further down was Jared and the rest of the cult.

Obviously they're here to protect her.

I looked at her and then walked past her and purposely bumped her shoulder. "Watch where you're going," was all I said before Jared yelled, "Quit being a bitch!"

Paul and Jacob were trying to restrain Jared from loosing control.

"Oh God," I began to say and then I yelled loud enough for the students in the hall to hear, "Can someone please give this mutt his chew toy so that he can shut up?!"

In the inside I was hurting- I desperately wanted to hang out with them, but I was terrified.

What if they hurt me? That was my recurring thought.

I walked past them and headed to my class.

Today was going to be a long day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a stressful day today, I headed to the parking lot towards my car.

I was driving home and was contemplating on what to do for Kim's birthday.

Oh right, I forgot, we're not talking.

I'll mail her something- I am not that cold.

I did not want to go inside the house yet so I went into the woods.

The same woods I last saw Embry.

I sat on a big boulder.

Starring at nothing but-

"The ground. It's not that interesting, I can tell you that, love."

The voice was soothing and handsome. Yet it made the hairs of the back of my neck stand up.

I looked up and saw a breathtakingly, gorgeous young man. He had the palest skin, the darkest shade of black hair I have ever seen, he looked perfect.

But his red eyes told me that he wasn't normal.

**Author's Note:**

**(1)- the quote was not mine but Paulo Coelho's. So do not think that I stole it. ******** I decided to put the quote because I thought that it was true; everyone wants their dreams to come true and when they do, doesn't it seem surreal? It's hard to believe that it actually came true that it is scary.**

**So if you guys are confused of Evelyn's actions please forgive me. She is just terrified. Wouldn't you be scared if werewolves do exist? I know I would be. Everything she is doing may seem weird and probably frustrating to you, but understand that it's her fear talking, not the real Evey we know and love.**

**Don't worry, she'll come to her senses soon, she can't live without Embry remember? She knows about imprinting but does not know that she too is an imprint. She is a smart little girl, but not when it comes to her; she's a little oblivious. **

**Well, I tried to update as soon as I could and ta-da! Here is the chapter! Thank you cheerleading847 f****or telling me that I should add more details. I hope this chapter had more details than the previous chapters. I am still working on my writing skills, so I'm sorry if they do not come out all that great. Please review! **

**------outlook**


	6. Not Again

People do not get red eyes unless it is from irritation or something.

But this man had blood red eyes.

The man in front of me began to chuckle. "Oh love, don't worry; they're just contacts," he said with a smile.

His accent made him more breathtaking and with every step he took towards me, the more captivated I was by his splendor.

I could not help but feel attracted to this man before me, but in the back of my mind I knew he was dangerous.

He finally caught up to me since I was staring at his well structured chest. He squatted down to my eye level and said, "Now, why is a beautiful girl, like you, doing here all alone?"

_Danger! Danger! _My mind kept telling me, but I answered him with a small tremor in my voice, "I didn't have a great day at school today."

He cocked his head to the side. "What happened, love? You look horrible." He sounded genuinely concerned for me, and then, in a split second I was putty in his hands.

I told him everything that had happened; absolutely everything from what happened on Friday all until now.

And he believed and he said that he knew what it was like.

"You've seen one turn into a wolf too?" I asked him.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, and you did the right thing, love. Stay away from them. They are monsters- they _can kill you._"

"Then why do I feel guilty?" I asked and he gently touched my forearm.

He sighed and said, "Well, they were your friends. But they are now monsters; they can cause a great deal of trouble to you."

I was silent. I wanted to change the subject; I wanted to know why he wears contacts.

"I love this color," he stated to me, "I love wearing it."

I raised an eyebrow. How did he know I wanted to ask?

"You were silent, love. And looking at my eyes with your lovely dark eyes, I thought 'well, she is probably curious as to why I have red eyes. So I might as well tell her'."

I nodded my head and looked at my watch. It was a little past six. I needed to get home to start on homework.

I looked up at him and said, "It was great talking to you, more like a relief really, but I have to go."

He gave me a striking smile. "No problem, love. But I never did get your name."

I got up from the rock and said, "Evelyn. What's yours?"

"Hunter. Say, since I was such a relief, how about we meet again, but nearby a beach?"

I thought no, but my mouth said, "Yes that's fine."

"Well then love, how about we meet on Monday around…7 in the evening. How does that sound?"

I smiled. "Great."

I turned and walked back home.

I still felt insecure about him.

But I could not wait to see him.

_He is dangerous._

_Red eyes are not normal._

I dismissed my thoughts. He said they were contacts.

But why were the hairs of the back of my neck still standing up even after I spoke with him?

As I put the key into the lock, I realized that someone snuck into my house.

They left the door unlocked.

I knew I locked the door this morning.

So did someone break into the house?

Are they still in the house?

I hesitated on opening the door. Maybe if I call Paul and Quil and-

I forgot we're not talking.

Great, that means I have to go in there alone.

I breathed in slowly and then burst into the house.

There were people already in there.

They were all massive and then…

"Evey?"

Kim was standing in front of the staircase that led to my room. I looked around the place again and noticed that all the boys were there- including Embry.

All the guys had their poker faces on; even Embry, but with just looking into his eyes he looked upset.

Panic erupted in my veins; I could feel it travel all over me and send my mind to a breaking point.

_Don't panic in front of them- they like the smell of fear._

I tried my utmost hardest to look aggravated at them. "How dare you come into my house?"

Paul began to step closer to me and said, "We need to talk about-"

He abruptly stopped talking and sniffed at the air around me. He immediately pulled back.

"She reeks," he told the boys.

They all turned their burly figures towards me. My façade crumbled to the ground and the dreadfulness in my eyes began to show. "Please," I spoke softly, "please, don't come near me."

Paul and Jared stayed back, but Jacob, Quil, and Embry got closer.

I freaked with their sudden closeness. "Stop!"

Quil turned back towards Paul and Jared. "You're right."

Jacob gave me a puzzling look. "Who were you with Evelyn?"

I began to back up from all of them. "No one. Just a friend."

Embry got a step closer and said, "Evelyn," and I looked into his eyes as he continued, "Who were you with? Just answer the question; you won't get hurt, that I can promise you."

I felt that pull again; every time I see him I feel it.

What the hell is it? I am getting angry at feeling that way when I should be terrified of him.

I moved even farther back.

"Evelyn, believe and trust me."

My heart stopped beating uncontrollably and I felt calm, at peace with myself, and loved.

I looked at the others- Kim by Jared, Paul, Quil, and Jacob.

Then I looked into his eyes and everything made sense now.

I took in a shaky breath. "Okay. I'll trust you."

Embry smiled softly and Quil said, "Finally! Now you two love birds can make up!"

I turned to Quil. "Love birds?"

Quil looked bewildered. "You mean you don't know what we are and our history and the imprinting and-"

"No, of course I know all that! They're all explained in the Quileute Legends, so of course I know! But what do you mean love birds."

Quil gave me an _I-can't-believe-you're-smart _kind of look and said, "Let me explain. It was painfully obvious you were really into Embry."

I felt my cheeks redden. "Whatever."

But Quil kept right at it. "Like seriously obvious. You always had that twinkle in your eyes every time you saw him-"

"Okay," I was getting a bit more irritated the more he blabbed on about my affections towards Embry.

"So surely you should have noticed that he's loved you all along as well-"

My eyes widened, "What?"

Embry glared menacingly at Quil. "Quil, shut up!"

And he finally stopped his blabbering. "Oh. So you didn't tell her?"

Everyone was quiet and quietly angry at Quil for spilling the beans. Kim slapped him upside the head.

"Thanks Kim," I told her.

She gave me a genuine smile and replied, "No problem."

I began to sniffle. I couldn't help it. I missed Kim and I regret being mean towards her. I ran towards her and we hugged like we've never seen each other in ages. "I'm so sorry!" We both said at the same time.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch," I said, "but I couldn't help it! I was just so scared Kim!"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner! I should have told you I knew you would keep it a secret, but Jared told me not to tell anyone- Oh Evey! I'm sorry! It does seem that Jared's taken over my life! I should have seen it from your perspective! Now I understand! Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Kim and I sounded like blubbering idiots and then we felt another set of arms hug us. We turned to the source and saw Jared. He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for making you feel that way towards Kim and making you hate me. I never wanted to destroy your friendship."

Kim and I looked at each other and began to cry even harder. Kim told Jared, "Honey, that's so sweet of you!"

"Jared! I'm sorry for calling you a mutt! I never meant any mean word I said! Honest!"

He just smiled. "It's okay."

Then we felt another pair of arms and saw Quil. He shouted, "Aw! Group Hug everybody!"

And what an incredible group hug it was!

"Guys," I wheezed out, "I'm so sorry."

"We love you Evey!" All my friends shouted.

I don't know for how long we were all hugging but I was beginning to feel hot.

"Oh man," I said, "Is the furnace on or what?"

All the boys immediately backed off and Embry came beside me. "Evey, I think I need to explain some things to you."

"Yeah. I think you do too."

He just smiled and I couldn't help but give him a big cheesy smile back. He chuckled.

"Alright guys!" yelled Jacob, "We need to leave the love birds alone!"

"Shut up!" Embry and I yelled at the same time.

Everyone filed out of my house.

"So," he began, "I think it would be easier if we sat down first and if I answered your questions. You already know the legends, so you're familiar with everything."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. How about we talk in the kitchen. I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah, me too."

We headed to the kitchen and I took out a box of cookies. We began to eat.

"So," I started, "you and the rest are werewolves and Sam is the alpha."

Embry raised and eyebrow. "Figured it out that quick huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It made sense. You started to hang out with the gang when we were sophomores."

"True. You're really observant."

"Yeah, so Sam and Emily are imprints the same with Jared and Kim, right?"

"Exactly."

"Hm. Do Jacob and the others have imprints?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Quil imprinted on Clair-"

"Ew! She's just a baby!"

Embry laughed. "Yeah, I know, it was pretty weird when we found out, but right now, Quil is taking care of her like a brother would to his little sister. When they get older hopefully she'll love him more than a brother. For the sake of Quil, ya know? He'll cry his eyes out for days if Clair isn't interested in him."

I laughed. "And Paul?"

"He imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel."

I snickered. "Jake must have been pissed when he found out."

"Tell me about it. He blew a gasket; you could see smoke comin' out of his ears like in the cartoons!"

"So, who did Jake imprint?"

He was pretty quiet. "Well, you know the Cullen's, right?"

I smiled. "Oh yeah! Such nice people, but are they sick? They look pretty pale."

"You remember about the cold ones in the legends?"

"Yeah…."

"Evey, the cold ones are vampires. That's what they are, why they are so pale."

Hunter was pale.

But they didn't have red eyes like Hunter.

"They have golden eyes because they claim to be vegetarians- drink animal blood, not human blood."

My voice began to shake, "And if they drink human blood?"

"They have red eyes."

Holy Shit.

What did I just get myself into?

I tried to change the subject. "Wow. But what about Jake's imprint?"

"Oh so Edward married Bella, She got pregnant, had a weird baby that grows faster than humanly possible- her name is Reneéseme by the way- and he imprinted on her."

I was dumbstruck. "He imprinted on a vampire?"

"Correction: A half vampire."

"Well, I'll be."

This was too much.

Imprinting is such a weird thing.

"Anything else you need to know?" He asked.

"Well, have you imprinted?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, I have."

I cringed. I didn't expect that answer to tear me up inside.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well…….what's she like?" I whispered.

He chuckled. "Well, she's special."

I rolled my eyes. "Special? That's it?"

"Alright, alright. She's spunky, kind, sweet, the most gorgeous dark brown eyes I have ever seen, wavy black hair, she's also incredibly sexy, that's for sure." He said with a wink.

I hated that girl already.

"Is she tall?"

He smirked, "Not at all, just fun-sized. She hates it when people call her short."

"Do I know her?"

"Hm…"I knew he was testing my patience, "yes."

"Great for you," I murmured.

He laughed.

"Are you jealous, Evey?"

"No."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I'm just angry."

"You know the girl's name, Evey. I think you'd whoop for joy."

"Oh, wow. Great. Okay tell me her name!"

"Her name is Evelyn Sonia Velazquez."

I was silent. I stared at him and he stared back at me with his goofy grin.

"I'm your imprint?"

He came up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it; Embry just gave me my first kiss. I began to feel dizzy and only heard the faint sounds of Embry calling out my name worriedly.

I had once again fainted in front of Embry Call.

I am such an idiot for not noticing it sooner.

**Author's note:**

**Here's the next chapter! Hopefully you liked it!**

**Please, please, please review!!!!!!!**

**------outlook.**


	7. Moments

My late grandfather from my mother's side always told me that "_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away."_

I never thought of life that way before until he told me that. And then I thought that the best moments I had in life were what made my life so great. That also included my embarrassing moments like burping a big one out loud in class, falling up the stairs (if that is even possible, but the only way I could describe my fall), sneezed during a class picture ( I was the only one who looked like an idiot), etc. etc.

All those moments make up your life story.

Everything that I did in life, or that has happened to me in my life, was what led me to the _now._

Without all of that, I probably would have never noticed Embry.

I am glad I did and I am happy to add another moment in my life.

He told me he loved me.

I was his soul mate.

I was his imprint.

Sure, I fainted, but I think that is what will make it even more memorable.

But what was humiliating was that everyone was once again all huddled up in my room when I was coming to and all I could hear were the voices of Jacob and Quil laughing their butts off.

"Oh, Embry!" Quil exclaimed to Jacob, "I am your imprint?"

"Yes, my love, my darling, my _life_," Jacob responded in a Shakespearean voice, "You ARE my imprint."

"Shut the hell up guys," Embry disrupted them, "You'll wake her up."

"Too late," I muttered, "I've been awake since they started talking."

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say Quil is that your obnoxious voice will be the cause of death of the whole human race."

Kim high fived me while Quil went to the corner of my room to sulk.

Kim looked a bit worried, "So, you alright?"

I smiled. "Yeah, never better. And I mean it."

She smiled too.

"Yeah ok. That's great and all. I am happy that everyone is so happy, but Evelyn," he said in a stern voice, "you never told us or Embry who you were with last night."

Leave it to Paul to murder joy.

And what did he mean by---"Last night?"

Jared confirmed what I was dreading to hear. "Yeah, you slept all night and almost all through today. Embry came back from school quickly to see if you were awake yet."

I got up from my bed, stretched, and turned to Embry.

I stared up at him and he looked down at me with worry. "Are you alright?"

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"I won't get the perfect attendance award."

"Agh!," He pulled me into his embrace, "Why must I have a smartass girlfriend?"

I chuckled, "Well, then, God blessed you."

He kissed my forehead. "I'm glad he did."

I was suddenly pulled away from Embry and I scorned at Paul. "What the hell! I finally get a boyfriend and you yank me away from him? Not cool!"

He sneered at me, "Too bad. Now answer my question! Who were you with last night?"

Then I felt the hairs of the back of my neck stand up again.

"I just wanted to think and headed to the spot where I usually met Embry," him and I winced at that awful memory, me being a bitch and all that jazz, but I continued, " and I met this guy."

"A guy?" All everyone asked.

"Yes a guy. A creepy guy. He sounded so _nice_ and was really good looking and was nicely built, but he still looked weird."

"Weird how?" Jacob asked.

I hesitated. "He was pale and had red eyes. He told me they were contacts, but, I don't think they were."

Embry growled.

The whole group growled minus Kim and I.

"Alright,"said Jake, "We gotta go tell Sam. You girls stay here. We'll be back."

"I'll stay," Embry and Jared stated at the same time.

Jake nodded.

Everyone else left and they stayed.

"It's a vampire right?"

He kissed my temple. "You'll be fine."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So for the rest of the week, the guys were patrolling around the area.

I told them when I was going to meet Hunter and they decided to devise a plan.

"We can ambush him!" exclaimed Paul.

"No, that's a messy plan. Something cleverer. Yet it can be surprising," Quil mentioned.

They were all discussing their plans with Sam at his house in the living room. Kim, Emily, and I were in the Kitchen.

"So, when a vamp's in town, they always get like this?" I asked Emily.

"Not really, if it isn't that much of a threat."

If it isn't that much of a threat?

"So, this vamp is a threat."

Emily stopped chopping the tomatoes and Kim stopped slicing the cucumber. They both turned to look at me with a solemn face.

"It's serious," Kim began, "but don't worry about it. They will take care of it."

Then we were startled by a loud bang from the living room.

"Then what do we do?!" yelled Paul.

"I can help." Hunter would not suspect anything if I were helping them.

"No."

The way Embry said it made me squirm a bit.

But I still persisted.

"C'mon! I can meet him like we planned and then you all could ambush him."

Sam looked like he was debating whether to go with my idea or not and I could tell that Embry was not in the least bit happy about all this.

Sam then made his decision and nodded. "Alright, that makes sense. We could go with that and have everyone surrounding the perimeter."

"So you want my girlfriend to be bait for some _bloodsucker?_"

Jacob sighed. "Em, it's the only way."

Embry brushed Jacob's shoulder off. "Only way my ass!" then he turned to me and said, "you are not going to be a part of this."

"Embry," Everyone turned to his authoritive voice, even I did, and "she will be a part of this plan whether you like it or not."

Embry was seething in anger. He ground out the word 'whatever' and left it at that.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 12 am- now Saturday when I felt a light tapping sound coming from my window. I went toward it and saw Embry, sitting on a tree branch.

I opened the window and let him in.

"Hey," he whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Hey."

I was nervous.

I have never been alone with a boy, especially not at night.

He lied down on my bed and motioned for me to lie down too.

So we were lying on my bed until I asked, "How was patrol?"

He sighed. "We didn't find him. It's weird."

I was confused. "Why?"

"Well Paul smelled the leech-"

"Vampire," I corrected.

"Vampire on you. Yet we can't find his scent anywhere."

I shivered. "That's creepy."

"Yeah."

We were quite for a while, just listening to the sounds outside.

"Don't you ever get tired Embry?"

He looked at me with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You look tired. You need sleep, babe."

He bent down to my face and kissed me softly. "I appreciate you trying to look out for me, but trust me, I'm fine."

"Alright," I let out a sigh, "but whenever you finish patrolling around, come here and we could sleep together. That way we're both not alone."

He decided to wiggle his eyebrows at this. "Sleep together? Why so soon, babe?"

I knew I was blushing at his comment. "Idiot, I never meant it like that."

He laughed.

And I smiled.

After he calmed down he asked me if I was alright.

"No. I'm actually scared. What if it doesn't work?"

He held my hand and kissed it. "As long as you trust me, everything will be fine."

This time I kissed him and said, "I trust you. Now let's sleep. We don't want any bags under our eyes."

**Author's Note:**

**SO here is another chapter! Hopefully you all like it. I'm sorry that the chapter was short, but I thought it would be better to update now than later since it has been a few days since I have updated anything. **

**Oh by the way guys, check out my profile; no, my profile is not cool at all but I uploaded pictures that resembled Embry and Evelyn. Hopefully you'll like the pictures, but that doesn't mean that the pictures represent them exactly. You all could imagine the characters however you want, I just hope that the pictures don't disappoint. Thanks for reading my author's note! Now click away and review!!!!**

**------outlook.**


	8. Pretty Little Head

Today was the big day.

I was nervous as hell.

I know nothing bad will happen to me-Embry promised.

But that does not take away the _I wanna puke_ feeling.

I was in my Art class, sitting next to Kim.

The canvas in front of me was blank.

I didn't know what to draw; what to paint.

I was always happy when we got a new canvas for art- I would finally get to put my emotions out on paper with a variety of colors.

But this time I couldn't.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Evelyn, are you alright?"

I turned and saw that it was my art teacher Ms. Lyn.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't know what to do."

Ms. Lyn just smiled at me. "Don't worry your pretty head about it. Remember you only have a month of school left and the canvas is due by the end of the month. You could think of what to draw this week. I know that it will turn out looking great like all your other master pieces." And she walked away.

Kim overheard our conversation and turned to me. "Just relax Evey, everything will be fine."

I sighed. "Your right Kim, but I don't know."

She nodded her head in agreement.

She continued drawing while I continued worrying.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was raining outside and I forgot to bring my umbrella.

Sure, it rains a lot, but the past few weeks it was only cloudy- not rainy.

So I quickly sprinted to my car in the parking lot and jumped in.

I put on my Backstreet Boys CD. I have always been a fan of theirs. They're my guilty pleasure. I put it to track two- I Want It That Way.

_You are _

_my fire_

_The one _

_desire _

_Believe _

_when I say_

_I want it that way_

_But we_

_Are two worlds _

_apart_

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say_

_That I want it that way!_

"Tell me why!"

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

"Tell me why!"

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

"Tell me why!"

_I never want to hear you say_

"I want it that way!"

Then I began to sing the rest of the song.

"Am I your fire, Your one desire, Yes I know, It's too late, But I want it that way!"

_Tell me why_

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache!"

_Tell me why_

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake!"

_Tell me why_

"I never want to hear you say I want it that way!"

I turned the engine off and walked to the front of my house.

Singing the song a bit helped me calm down.

I was walking towards the front door of my house when I heard some rustling in the bushes next to me. I shrugged my shoulders and looked for my house keys when the hairs of the back of my neck stood up.

I slowly turned around and saw Hunter standing behind me. He smiled, but it quickly went away when he put covered his mouth and nose with his arm.

"Ugh! What the bloody hell were you doing with those _monsters_?"

No.

No, no, no, no, no! I was supposed to meet up with him around 7 at the beach!

He is not supposed to be here!

It took me a few more seconds to get it around my head that he was _here- in front me._

I began to hesitate with my answer, "Ugh, you see, I wasn't hanging out with them-"

"Oh bloody hell, don't lie to me love," and he grabbed my arm and squeezed it pretty hard.

I began to wince when he sneered, "I smell _mutt_ all over you! If it was against your will to see them, you would have only reek of them a little bit. But the stench is just too much!"

The guys are not here because they are doing some last minute discussion before the plan.

Obviously the plan is down the drain now- Hunter ruined it all.

But I had to come up with something quickly.

"NO, no! I smell like them because I had to work with a few of them with a project for school! It wasn't because I wanted to; I was forced to do it. School is very important to me."

The pressure on my arm was decreasing until he let go.

He sighed, but nodded his head. "Alright, I believe you."

I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I was holding. He kept starring at me with his red eyes. I could see some emotion in them and then he said, "You probably know that I was lying about the contacts by now, don't you love?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Then you must know the whole truth. I'm a vampire, love."

Oh, no shit Sherlock.

"Oh, well that makes sense," I said.

He then cupped my face and leaned in close to me. "You're not terrified?"

Oh of course not, I'm just trembling because I am so freaking happy. "Honestly, just a little, but I'll be okay."

"So you trust me?" He whispered to me huskily.

"Yes." What the hell was I supposed to say? No? Yeah, if I wanna die.

He then leaned in even closer and whispered, "Be a good girl and stay still."

I did not have time to reply because he pressed his lips to mine.

I felt violated. The kiss was nothing like how Embry kissed me before.

The kiss was disgusting.

Hunter pulled away and turned to look at the woods.

I turned as well.

There, between the huge trees was a wolf with chocolate brown eyes. Then, when I blinked, it was gone.

My initial reaction was to run toward it.

But I stayed in place scared of what Hunter might do to me if I ran.

Hunter might have seen the wolf as well because he made a low hiss sound and began walking towards the woods carefully.

Then a great big gray wolf jumped over me and landed on top of Hunter and the both of them rolled over to the forest.

Instinct told me that the gray wolf was Paul- no one attacks as aggressively as he does.

I followed where they went and was listening to the sounds of growls and more things being thrown in the forest. I was getting closer to the noises when a bumped into a brick wall.

"Get out of here!" I heard the guy yell at me.

This was all déjà vu. I looked up at Embry. "No! Are you crazy? I am not leaving you here!" I shouted. I could not get rid of the sensation of that we were being watched.

"You have to leave," he spoke again; "you might get hurt!"

"Well I don't care! I am not leaving you here with that thing out there! I am coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"If you come with me you could die!"

"I. Don't. Care!"

"Just go awa-" before he could finish, he was pushed toward a tree with great force that the tree itself split in half.

My breath quickened and my heart began to pound so hard, I heard a ringing in my ears.

"My dear, you really should have listened to him," the voice sounded so mesmerizing and so cold at the same time. I turned towards Hunter and was shocked by what I saw.

I screamed.

He looked ferocious. He did not have that calm demeanor that he had when he was with me.

He looked like a bloodsucking monster.

He abruptly covered my mouth with his hand and pulled me towards him and turned around quickly to face the on coming wolf pack.

The wolves stopped heading toward him once they saw me in his arms.

"Now, now love," he told me, "stop crying. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

I was sobbing uncontrollably. The wolves began growling.

Hunter just laughed. "What in bloody hell are you gonna do to me if I have her with me?"

They moved closer, slowly, but surely, closer.

"Oh no," he chuckled, "the closer you come towards me.." he bent down to my throat and his fangs began to cut through my skin, "the closer…" and he licked my blood, "she will be to becoming mine."

At this point I was frantic. I was trying to squirm out of his grasp but realized that it was useless.

I began to cry like I have never cried in my life before.

Hunter looked down my way and began to shush me. "Now, now love, don't worry your pretty little head off, everything will turn out just fine….I promise."

The word promise erupted in my brain and I remember Embry telling me that everything will turn out fine if I believe in him.

As Hunter continued taunting the wolves, I looked to where Embry was pushed and noticed that he wasn't there.

Where the hell did he go?

But what Hunter began to say caught my attention. "I am going to turn her. She will be with me for eternity. I'm feeling a bit nice today, so please kindly leave, so that I can be with my future wife and let the process begin."

Adrenaline took over my body as I heard him say that. I could not scream because my mouth was covered and I could not punch him because he is hard and I could break my hand.

I was trying to find a weakness until an idea popped into my head.

I looked down and lifted my leg slowly, and as he was talking about his master plan, I back kicked his manhood.

He quickly let go of me and pushed me away. I ran towards the others and then as I turned I saw Embry, in wolf form, run towards Hunter.

Everyone else ran toward him as well.

The adrenaline then quickly rushed out of my system and I fell asleep on the ground.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in my room. I quickly sat up only to be pushed back down to bed by Embry.

"Hey," he whispered, "Just lie down, you have to sleep, we got school tomorrow."

"But my homework," I said.

"Don't worry, Kim's got you covered."

"She did it for me?"

He smiled softly. "Yeah, and she says you owe her. She told me that you would know what she meant by that because she wouldn't tell me what she wanted from you."

I smiled. "Yeah I know what she wants."

"What does she want?"

I smiled and said, "Sorry, but I can't tell you."

He let out a sigh. "Fine. Whatever."

I giggled. But abruptly stopped when I remembered Hunter.

"Hey what happened to him."

Embry growled, "He's gone. Permanently."

I only nodded.

He bent down and kissed my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, and my lips.

I thought it would only last a second, but it lasted far longer since he slipped his tongue in.

I got to admit, it felt pretty good.

He pulled away slowly and whispered huskily, "I didn't like it that he kissed you," and he kissed me again, "and I didn't like it when he licked you," and he licked and kissed me where Hunter scraped me.

I was beginning to feel these new feelings I have never felt before. I loved this new feeling, but I was scared. Embry's kisses began to go lower and as he was about to go to my chest. I pulled his head back up towards me and said, "Embry, I'm just not ready."

Embry gave me a soft smile and kissed my forehead. "It's alright," he whispered, "I understand. I'll wait until you're ready- and that means I can wait for forever if I have to. So don't worry your pretty little head about it. Just sleep, babe."

And sleep I did.

**Author's Note:**

**I updated quickly, didn't I?**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked the Backstreet Boys tidbit I included. While writing this chapter, I seriously was listening to "I Want It That Way". I just **_**had**_** to include them here.**

**Another thing: The story only has one more chapter to go. Yeah I know, it was a short story, but fear not I have a poll going on and I want you all to answer: SHould I do just random one shots about Evey's and Embry's lives together and when they were younger? I hope you guys vote yes. I really want to, but only if there will be people who will actually read it. SO please go to my profile and vote now!**

**And review!!!!**

**------outlook**


	9. Dang it, Quil

"Ow! That thing is too tight! I can hardly breathe!"

"Oh, shut up! You wanna look nice don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't need a tie to look _nice_. I already know I look hot without it."

"Oh yeah? And who gave you that idea?"

"All the other beautiful ladies I dated."

"Oh yeah? But where are they now? They are definitely not helping you tie a tie right? And they certainly are not-"

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry! Evelyn don't make that tie any tighter please!"

I finally finished doing Embry's tie and was satisfied with how he looked. Who knew a nice looking suit could change someone's appearance.

Embry and I turned to Quil since his laughter caught our attention.

"Man Embry!" he said between laughs, "she's got you whipped!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Quil; Clair has you wrapped around her tiny pinky." I then walked up to him and began to tie his tie too.

Quil just began to mumble under his breath as the rest of the guys laughed.

"Dude," Jacob chuckled out, "you seriously walked in on that one."

Quil just glared at him. "Har, har. Like you're one to laugh."

After Quil, I moved on to tie Jacob's tie, but I couldn't find it. I looked at him. "Jake, where's your tie?"

Jake gave me a triumphant smile. "I don't have one."

I smiled and quickly turned to Embry, "Babe! Get me that black tie that's in my purse!"

Embry began to laugh out loud as he got the tie. Jake's smile quickly disappeared as he said, "How come I have to wear one?"

"Because everyone is wearing one."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna be like everyone else. I am an individual remember?"

"Pfft. Individual my ass." Everyone began laughing with Paul.

Jake just tried to ignore all of us. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up guys, laugh it up."

I then proceeded with Paul, but he already had his tie intact. I smiled at him like a proud mother would do to her son. "My, my, Paul! Dressed to kill?"

He gave me a smirk. "It may be graduation day, But I still gotta be on top of my game. Just one last time for the ladies to look at me while they can."

I laughed, "Yeah, yeah, you heartbreaker."

As I was taking one last look at the guys I couldn't help but feel a little teary eyed.

"Guys," I began, "Even though my parents aren't here for my big day, I'm glad you're all here. I love you guys so much!"

Embry came up to me and kissed me as the guys began to fake tear. "I'm gonna miss you Evey! When you come back from College we're gonna give you a surprise party okay?" Quil said.

Paul hit him upside the head. "Idiot! It's not a surprise anymore now that you told!"

The door bell rang and I went to it to answer.

Kim was standing beside Jared, "Hey. You look great!"

"Thanks Kimmy." I looked at Jared and saw his tie. "So, did Kim make you wear a tie too?"

He gave me a sad nod. I giggled. "Don't worry Jared, the rest of the guys are wearing one too," and I opened the door wide enough for him to see everyone else.

He laughed. "She made you guys wear it too?"

They nodded.

Kim looked at me and asked, "So, you nervous Ms. Valedictorian?"

"Not really. I just hope I don't trip on stage with these high heels."

Paul then said, "Let's go! We're gonna be late and Evelyn has to get ready to give her speech!"

We all rushed out and got into the cars.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"….I will miss you all, my fellow classmates, and I wish you all the best of luck. Class of 2009, we did it!"

Everyone in the school auditorium threw their caps in the air and they all laughed, cried, and screamed.

I walked off the stage and headed to where the rest of the gang was. They saw me and they quickly came towards me to hug me.

"We're gonna miss you Evey!"

"Good luck in Chicago! E-mail us!"

"Visit us whenever you can! Good luck at Northwestern!"

My friends were all crying for me as I was crying for them. They were all going to stay here. Kim was staying to go to Peninsula College and the rest of the guys are not going to continue school. They are going to start working immediately.

I always dreamed of going to Northwestern University, I wanted to prove to my parents that I could make it to one of the best schools around the US. They were elated when I faxed them my acceptance letter to Northwestern. They wished they were with me now than at their business meeting.

Work is work; they try their hardest so that they can give me the best of the best. I appreciate everything that they do for me.

We all went to Emily's where she and Sam were waiting for us along with Collin, Brady, and Seth with Leah. I was shocked when Embry told me that they were wolves too. I was a little sad because I thought that they were too young to go through that change. But they were able to show me that they can hold their own.

Once we arrived at her house Embry pulled me aside. "Hey, you wanna go to the woods for a little while?"

"Sure, lead the way."

He grabbed my hand and took me into the woods. After he found a decent place where we could talk, he stopped and turned to me. "I'm really gonna miss you."

I smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too. I'll visit whenever I can, I promise."

He cupped my face. "If there is any trouble over there, just call and I'll be there the next day."

I stood on my tippy-toes and gave him a peck on his lips. "Don't worry babe."

He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"When I get back, we should go cliff-diving. I know I will miss that."

He pulled back and said, "How about," and he got down on one knee, "we do that and then get married?"

He pulled out a diamond ring from his pants pocket.

My eyes were wide.

Was I dreaming?

I blinked and he was still there on one knee.

"Evelyn Sonia Velazquez, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes, Yes, YES!"

He got up and gave me a passionate kiss. "God, I love you!" He said in between the kiss. He carried me bridal style and walked me back to Emily's. I turned and saw everybody waiting for us.

"She said YES!"Embry shouted and then everyone erupted in cheers.

He put me down and Emily and Kim with Leah in tow came to congratulate me.

"Oh! Evey!!! How does it feel to be a fiancée?" Kim gushed.

I was acting really giddy. "Fantastic!"

Kim and I began to squeal. Then Leah said, "Wow. So Evelyn, when do you want to set the date?"

"I don't know! But definitely not as soon as I come back, I still want to spend some time alone with my…fiancée!!!!"

Kim and I squealed again.

Happiness was my new name. I have never been this happy before.

The guys started crowding around us; Embry got behind me and pulled me close to him.

"So, are you sure you wanna marry this guy?" Quil taunted.

I smiled, "Yes, Quil, I am sure."

But then he asked the question that made my happy genes be replaced with my _oh shit I forgot _genes.

"When are you gonna tell your parents?"

Kim slapped Quil upside the head.

Embry whispered in my ear that everything would be alright and that my parents would be okay with it. He was sure of it.

"Ok, I trust you, but let me sleep a while, ok?"

Embry looked confused. "Why?"

I began to look out of it and felt dizzy; darkness then took me away.

I, Evelyn Sonia Velazquez, fainted in front of my fiancée and friends.

THE END!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

**Yay!!! The last chapter finally here!!! What did you guys think over all???**

**And do you guys still want those one-shots about Evey and Embry????**

**Go to my profile to vote!!**

**Hope you all liked it and please review!!!!**

**-----outloook.**


End file.
